How we end up here
by A-Plus Cassiopeia
Summary: hey guys I'm the newest fan here in Big Hero 6 & let me tell you our own POV of this movie. We woke up in the strange world & don't know how to get back
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN BIG HERO 6**

Tonight is Monday night at almost 12:00 midnight which means it will be Tuesday in the morning but before we go to sleep, Alec & I were finishing to watch this movie Big Hero 6.

The ending though was a bit sad because Baymax didn't make it out to the portal but instead Hiro and the girl inside the rocket pod thing, Abigail A.K.A the daughter of Prof. Callaghan.

Anyways skip to that ending I was really glad Hiro & the gang formed the team, that was what really made them Big Hero 6... and also going to sleep *yawn*.

"Well time to go to bed." Alec sighed.

"Yeah," I yawned. "it was fun though. Did you see how Baymax almost annihilate Callaghan? hiyaaahh haii!"

Alec grabed my head tightly then said "Why don't we talk about this tomorrow?" He dragged my head on to the bed

"Owwie!" I felt that kinda hurt.

...

...

...

The next morning I woke up in the strange room. The room I saw has an advance techie computer on the desk, I was lying on the bed, someone's bed I mean & next to me was Alec.

I rose up & I looked around. Action figures on the shelf, few books on the book shelf & another bed room on the other side & I saw the downstairs from the right.

"Alec" I tried to wake him up, he groaned but he managed to rise up, but to his surprise he ended up in someone's familiar room.

He looked around too & said

"Noah, are we really?"

"Are we in what?" I asked in a worry tone.

"...Are we actually in the Hamada's room?" He finally asked it.

I gasped at first, I examined the room carefully, I was so curious I couldn't believe that we woke up in Hiro & Tadashi's room. I must be dreaming or did I think this is real?

"Oh hello, I see you're awake now."

To our even surprise we were seeing a boy in a short height, black hair, he was wearing a long sleeve jacket & a long shorts or whatever.

"Oh we're so sorry to be here I think this has got to be a mistake." Alec apologized as he begged for forgivness. What did we do wrong here?

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY GUYS WE SHOULD STOP HERE, THIS IS JUST A WARM UP, IT IS JUST A BEGINNING BUT DON'T WORRY THERE ARE MORE MYSTERIOUS ADVENTURES COMING YOUR WAY. IT IS SHORT BUT I'LL PROMISE TO MAKE IT LONGER.. I HOPE. LATER ON THEY WILL MEET THE REST OF THE BIG HERO 6 SO STAY TUNED<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT'S UP FANFICTION IT'S A PLUS CASSIOPEIA & WELCOME TO ANOTHER UPDATE OF BIG HERO 6. NOW BEFORE WE CONTINUE LET'S RESPOND TO WHO'S POSTED A REVIEW**

**LORD CANDYCANE: IT'S A MYSTERY & ALEC MADE THE STORY**

**ALECREYES20: YES, PROBABLY IT**

**WHILE THE REST OF YOU SIDEKICKS, CONTINUE READING.**

* * *

><p>"Cool! It's Hiro Hamada I've heard a lot about you though," I shook his hands then I introduced him to us "I'm Noah Del Miller &amp; this is my friend Alec."<p>

"Noah what are you doing?" Alec asked.

"introducing to our new buddy, why?" I replied.

"He is not our buddy, again we're so sorry, we really have to go now." Alec was in a hurry to leave. We were gonna go but.

"Wait! Hold on, stay here for a while" Hiro stopped us from leaving the room.

"I don't think we should-"

"Hiro what's going on in there?" Alec stopped in the middle of his sentence when we heard a young adult's voice coming right upstairs, here. Then he finally appeared himself, he was wearing a cap, he was wearing a white crew neck t-shirt & brown pants with out his sneakers thought and he was at least tall maybe 5'7 or 5 '8.

"Hiro what's all the noise?" he stopped for a moment when he noticed us "And... hello, who are you & what are you doing to our room?" the young adult asked.

"we were gonna ask you the same thing.. except this is your room" Alec said.

"yeah! That's what we would like to know." I added.

"Okay okay! Why don't we discuss about this down stairs? Aunt Cass is preparing breakfast down stairs." the young adult said and with that, we all went down stairs just to have a morning meal. Believe it or not their house must have 3 floors & we only dropped down to second floor.

We were now in the second floor of their cafe, Alec & I saw a woman in her 30's I thought. She was for three people but she didn't even know that we were here as 'visitors'.

"Oh! I see you brought your friends here, welcome" She finally noticed us. I said hello too.

"Aunt Cass, this is Noah," I shook her beautiful warm hands. Hiro continued to introduce us "and this is his friend Alec. We uhhh ... brought them here last night for uuhhh..."

"Group project." Tadashi added. We stared at them in disbelief. Our eyes grew wildly, unbelievable.

"Well actually its' more like-" Alec was cut off again. Hiro was saying something "Can you make more breakfast for these two? We are on our way to school."

"Sure, the more the hungrier." Aunt Cass approved.

Tadashi back slapped me the stomach softly, it didn't feel a thing. "Come on, it's eating time. We don't want to go out on our empty stomach."

So we sat down eating some donuts on the table, drank hot chocolate & when we were done, we put our dishes away. We said our goodbyes & Alec had to say "Thanks for the meal ma'am."

Aunt Cass was pleased then she waved off to us as we leave outside & explore the wanders of San Fransokyo.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL WE SHOULD STOP HERE, AGAIN IT'S SHORT I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING BUT IT'S MORE THAN THE FIRST ONE SO THE NEXT ONE WILL BE SOON. ONCE AGAIN I'M A PLUS CASSIOPEIA SIGNING OUT. <strong>

**AND READ & REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT IS UP FANFICTION IT'S A PLUS CASSIOPEIA & WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF BIG HERO 6 SO NO TIME TO WASTE BUT HERE IT IS**

**LORD CANDYCANE: ALEC'S RIGHT, WHAT KIND OF A POST REVIEW IS THAT? DON'T MIND THE STORY IF IT'S COMPLETE OR NOT, REVIEW PROPERLY**

**ALECREYES20: YEP, PROBABLY IT**

**HAPPYNOMNOM: THANKS & I LOVE YOU**

* * *

><p>SO we were off to take the brothers where ever they're going. It might be a college school where Tadashi studies. We had to get out the cable car because the school was near ahead so we had to walk.<p>

"Hey, where are you taking us?" I pretended to ask like i didn't know.

"I told you we're taking you to SFIT" Hiro said.

"SFIT?" we said in unison.

"It stands for San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, now come on" Tadashi made us in a hurry.

Then we arrived this SFIT school. The building looked so enormous as we saw. Maybe bunch of thousands of square kilometers this area. The halls were longer from inside.

"Hold on hold on guys, you can't just go in there." Tadashi halted us from getting in. "Let's go to robotics lab, it's this way."

"Robotics lab? where is that?" Alec questioned. "Come on." Tadashi grabbed around Alec's neck. Then we arrive here at Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab where these students made their various inventions for those to see. I saw an android carrying a heavy object to the inventor. That was impressing.

"Welcome to our lab." He welcomed us to his lab inside.

"your lab?" Alec thought it belongs to Tadashi.

"No, it's not really my property but this is where I built my creation." Tadashi corrected him

"C'mon let's just go in." Said Hiro in a hurry.

We walked inside the laboratory but we first stop to see this girl in punk attire, she was around Alec's height maybe inches taller than her. She was holding a golden disc that magnified to the bike. Wow great invention I think.

"Gogo, I would like you to meet the new visitors in this city, Noah & Alec, they're here for the tour." Tadashi introduced her to us. We said hello to her as well.

"What's up dorks?" She popped her bubblegum. That's so uuhhh how you say WOMANLY.

"Why hello Miss Gogo, my name is Noah Del Miller & i'm happy to meet a lovely lady like you." i kissed her hand. She looked disgust awkwardly.

Alec suddenly pinched my both ears. "ooohhh! i'm terribly sorry of my friend here. He is so taking his move way advance." he was still hurting my ears. IT HURTS!

"Ow ow! Dude, that hurts let go." I yelled in pain.

"Okay..." Gogo said awkwardly "What do guys want?" She demanded an answer.

"Oh! I'm gonna show them my invention in my lab room." Tadashi realized.

"we're gonna show them to Baymax." Hiro explained

"Baymax?" we were alerted to mention that name "What's Baymax?" we asked again together.

"Baymax is a helper robot provides assistant to the host or guest within the presence. He is an inflatable white robot." Tadashi gave them an answer.

"In other words he's an aid to the ones in need whether they're sick, injured, ill or disable." Hiro added.

"Wow! I like to see that robot of yours." I was excited to meet the robotic first aid kit.

(Tadashi's room)

"Here we are." Tadashi got us in his room.

"Is that it?" I was pointing to that small red looking like lunch box or a first aid box.

"In the red box?" Alec asked curiously.

"Yup." Hiro answered gleefully.

"So how do you activate it?" I asked. "Punched Alec in the face Noah" Tadashi threatened me.

"WHAT?" I asked first.

"I got it." said Alec, then Alec punched me instead. I flew away on the ground. "OOWWW!"

Then the white robot appeared from the box as he inflated.

"Hello I'm Baymax & I'm your personal health care companion, what seems to be the problem?" The robot asked about my injured face.

"Alec punched me in the face!" I cried out loud. Alec thought it was funny.

"Oh quit whining you big baby." He talked back.

"on a scale of one to ten, how will rate your pain?"

"uuhhh maybe 4?" I said.

Baymax scanned my face which it was painful. I had a bruised on it.

"Scanning complete, you have a facial bruised injury. I suggest one pack of ice cubes covered in your face."

Then out of nowhere Baymax did give me a pack of ice cubes. It was cold, ahhh that felt much better.

"So what do you think?" Tadashi waited for our opininon.

"He's pretty helpful" I said.

"Yeah! how did you program him?" Alec asked.

"I programmed him with over 10 thousands of medical procedures." Tadashi said. "That's what Baymax, Baymax" Hiro added.

"AH OK" I nodded

* * *

><p><strong>WELL THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. WE'LL BE BACK FOR MORE &amp; LAST WARNING GUYS POST REVIEW PROPERLY.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Alright we're back!

**ME: What is up Fanfiction it's A Plus Cassiopeia & welcome back to another chapter of 'How we end up here'**

**Alec: Hey! We have no time to introduce to the viewers so let them read.**

**Me: Wait! Let me finish.. umm as I was saying-**

**Hiro: Hello everybody, Noah & Alec have been slacking off for months since they last updated-**

**Me: Hiro what are you doing here?  
><strong>

**Hiro: Uhh I'm here to tell them that you can not continue this story any longer if you keep slacking off**

**Me: Oh that is not true, Tadashi get your brother out of here, he's ruining everything**

**Tadashi: I'll get him _(grabs Hiro's arm & drags away)_**

**Hiro: No! Let go off me!**

**Me: That takes care of him, Alec the disclaimer.**

**Alec: You do it.**

**Me: No, YOU do it!**

**Tadashi: I'll do it *ehem ehem* Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney, not them. **

* * *

><p>"So are you feeling better Noah? I think your face is healing up better huh." Alec said.<p>

"Yes I am thanks to you." I responded as I punched him on his stomach just for revenge. "Ow! Alright you got me."

"I cannot deactivate until you say you am satisfied with your care." The nurse robot suggested.

"Okay I am satisfied with my care." I told him. Then the robot went back his red first aid kit thingy, deflating until the robot returned to his idle state.

.

.

"Burning the morning oil, Mr. Hamada?" Then we turned to see an old man with a generally warm appearance. With his gray hair, sweater vests, and his slacks. Somehow he looked familiar. I think he's a teacher here.

"Oh hey Mr. Callaghan, I was showing my inventions to my friends here." Tadashi said, feeling proud of himself. The old man happened to notice us like we were strangers.

"I didn't know we have a visitor here, hi! How are you? Do you wanna enroll here in SFIT? My name is Professor Robert Callaghan. I teach robotics of this class." He introduced himself to us as he shook our hands gently. I got a weird feeling from him because later on he would turn into a super villain. But it's not happening right now.

"Hello Professor, my name is Noah del Miller." then I introduced him to my friend "And this is Alec, he's also one of the tourists & people who are interested in Science, Robotics or whatever." I said with an interesting tone.

"Pfft!" Alec huffed "You sounded like you're a tour guide of this school." he mocked also.

"Would you be nice for one second? Your attitude starts to bug me." I scolded Alec.

"Behave, you're in college school so keep the mood down. Everybody's friendly here." Tadashi came patting on Alec's shoulder which it made him calm.

"Alright," he said, then coughing his throat out. "excuse me, I just have phlegm on my throat." he walked out the room.

"Is he okay?" Hiro asked in concern.

"I think he's gonna be fine." Prof. Callaghan reassured, then he turned back to me. "So where did you & your friend come from?"

"Oh uhh... umm... you see.." I stammered nervously. Hiro & Tadashi were still staring at me. I couldn't tell him that we just 'end up in the Hamada's room'.

"Are you alright? You're kinda anxious." Prof. Callaghan said, looking puzzled.

"Where did you come from?" Hiro repeated the question. I think he wants me to answer truthfully or better yet.. "..I uhh.. we came from another country where it's tropical hot, full of traffic, emerald rice fields, teeming mega-cities, & smiling happy-go-lucky people." I finally responded rapidly with a grin on my face.

Tadashi & Hiro couldn't believe what i just said, but at least it was already told to the professor.

"I don't know where that is but it must be fun there." then the professor gave me a smirk.

"Yeah sure." I said.

"Anyways, I'm going to my class now. Hiro, Tadashi, I'll see you at the class." Professor Callaghan reminded them & he left out the room.

"I thought he was gonna say they came from our room." Tadashi mumbled to Hiro.

"Yeah! That would be weird." then Hiro chuckled. I could hear them gossiping then I gave them a mean look.

"Oh! Sorry Noah, we didn't notice you there." Tadashi said, resisting to laugh.

"Pfft yeah right," I told them in disbelief "Hey! Where did that pain-in-the-butt friend of mine go?"

The brothers shrugged.

* * *

><p>(Alec's POV)<p>

I walked out the room as I saw various inventions from other students, but I was still coughing. EHEM EHEM! Man I can't get this phlegm out of my throat. Then I got out the Robotics lab just to get rid of this common cold on my throat. I saw the garbage can, I walked closer to it then I spat out my saliva to the garbage can. Man! I felt better.

.

"Look at this guy dance." "Whoa!" "Check out his moves!"

.

'What's going on there?' I thought. I walked closer then I saw the crowd watching a lizard mascot dude dancing like crazy, and the arrow thing that said 'SFIT Rocks', he was twirling it. He lifted it up as the crowd watched the twirling arrow up then came down & he caught it w/ his right hand. And he spun around three times up to his striking pose. What a finished performance by the school mascot.

Everybody clapped for him. "Thank you, thank you!" he said, bowing down to his audience. Then he continued "Get a brochure of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, where everything's about creativity, imagination, inspiration, experiments & many more wonders of secret inventions founded only at SFIT. Get your fliers everybody."

He then started giving these brochures to everybody, if they were interested enough to enroll here.

"Mom, I wanna go here when I grow up." the little girl said to her mom, pursuing her dreams to attend SFIT.

I wish I was enrolled here... NAH!

After giving away the brochures to everybody. They all left until the two of us remained... Awkward.

"You!" he turned his attention to me. I looked around "Me?" I asked like I thought I wasn't alone

"Yeah you! How would you like to enroll at San Fransokyo Institute? The only way to enroll here is to showcase new creations to receive acceptance into the university. In other words," he had to twirl the arrow one last time. "You're gonna invent a best invention ever to accept this university."

"Like a Time Machine?" I smiled positively.

"Yeah! A Time Machine, even though it's not yet invented." he thought it for a moment.

"I would love to come here but, I'm just a passerby at this city. I'm a new comer that's it." I said, turning down his offer.

"Oh." he said in disappointment "But you will think about it when you come back right?" he said starting to smile a bit.

"uhh... sure." I said without any words to say.

"What's your name kid?" the mascot dude asked for my identity. Is it okay to tell my name to a 'complete stranger'? Oh well..

"My name is Alec, I'm from another country where everything is tropical hot." I said crossing my arms off.

"Hello Alec welcome to San Fransokyo my name is Fred, I'm a young comic book enthusiast who has a passion for science, nice to meet you man." he then gave me a hand clap which is more like a low 'high five'. "C'mon let's meet the rest of the gang." Fred signaled me, then I followed him. "Hey can you keep a secret?" He asked.

"What is it?"

"Don't tell anyone I'm rich & I live in a mansion that they don't know yet.. and oh oh oh! I have an awesome loyal butler who is super reliable."

"Ohhh sure..." I said rolling my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AH! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE, SORRY WE WERE HIATUS FOR A MONTH BUT AT LEAST WE FINALLY UPDATED. OH WELL, SO PLEASE READ &amp; REVIEW<strong>

**THIS HAS BEEN A PLUS CASSIOPEIA SIGNING OUT.**


End file.
